Na wynos
by euphoria814
Summary: Coffee shop AU - fluff, angst i to wszystko wina Petera!


**tytuł: Na wynos**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Stiles, bo ten fandom potrzebuje więcej stereków? :D**  
 **info: pojedynkowo, ale też dla MMGP 2014 - Seria 50 Pierwszych Randek**

 **dla angi oraz Martynyx jak zawsze z podziękowaniami świetnej zabawy**

* * *

Stiles wchodzi jak zawsze o tej porze do kawiarni i rzuca okiem w stronę Erici, blondynki, która ma przerażający zwyczaj pojawiania się znikąd. To musi być jakaś wilkołacza rzecz, chociaż Scott nigdy nie zakradał się do niego od tyłu.  
Kawiarnia jest prawie pusta. Ich poranna zmiana rozpoczyna się bardzo wcześnie, a zawsze ze Scottem starają się tutaj wpaść po kawę przed odprawą. Erica może i jest przerażająca, ale Hale'owie robią najlepszą latte w okolicy.  
Nie widzi nigdzie Laury, ale zza rogu wypada nagle Derek i Stiles nie może powstrzymać swojego serca przed przyspieszonym biciem. Mężczyzna szybko prostuje się i na jego twarzy pojawia się zwykła neutralna maska. Stiles wie, że Derek potrafi wyglądać inaczej. Widział raz mężczyznę uśmiechającego się do siostry, ale Derek nigdy nie reaguje przyjaźnie na klientów, co jest dziwne, skoro wybrał ten zawód.  
W zasadzie rodzinny interes Hale'ów wydaje się też być ich pasją. Możliwe, że wilkołacze zmysły pozwalają im dobrać idealne mieszanki kaw, dlatego miejscowi tak szaleją na punkcie tego miejsca.  
Stiles nie wnika. Stiles w zasadzie powtarza też w głosie swoje zamówienie, bo pamięta dokładnie zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się między brwiami Dereka, gdy zaczął się jąkać, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył mężczyznę. Nie można było go winić. Derek jest dziełem sztuki. Apollem, a może raczej Aresem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że notorycznie wygląda, jakby miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć. Szczególnie, gdy namolne klientki próbują go poderwać.  
Stiles wie lepiej i nie wnika. I niczego nie próbuje, bo to naprawdę świetna kawiarnia i Scott chyba zabiłby go, gdyby przez niego nie mogli pić tej wyśmienitej kawy.  
\- Proszę latte i americano na wynos – mówi całkiem jak nie on.  
To rekordowe sześć słów, podczas gdy dzisiaj rano przywitał Scotta ponad trzydziestoma.  
Podskakuje, gdy Erica nagle staje za nim.  
\- Początek pracy? – pyta kobieta ciekawie.  
Stiles uśmiecha się sztucznie, robiąc krok w bok. Erica stoi kategorycznie zbyt blisko, żeby czuł się swobodnie. Jej nozdrza poruszają się, jakby…  
\- Czy ty mnie wąchasz? – pyta Stiles lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Masz kogoś? – Erica ignoruje jego pytanie.  
W jej oczach jest coś drapieżnego, co nigdy mu się nie podobało.  
\- Nie – odpowiada Stiles. – Nie jesteś też w moim typie, bez obrazy… Jesteś piękną kobietą, ale…  
\- Wilkołakiem? – pyta Erica wprost.  
Stiles kręci przecząco głową.  
\- Jesteś piękną kobietą, ale kobietą – mówi, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.  
Czuje jak rumieńce uderzają mu do policzków i gdy się odwraca, Derek ma dla niego kawę. Mężczyzna jak zawsze nie mówi nic, ale patrzy na niego wyczekująco i Stiles przypomina sobie spanikowany, że jeszcze nie zapłacił.  
\- Do widzenia, panie posterunkowy! – krzyczy za nim Erica. – Proszę wpaść do nas po pracy! – dodaje.  
Stiles nie odpowiada i nie odwraca się, ale jest pewien, że słyszy niezadowolone warknięcie mężczyzny.  
\- Co znowu? – pyta Scott, gdy znajdują się już obaj w samochodzie.  
\- Następnym razem ty stawiasz – wymrukuje Stiles znad kubka, który pachnie czekoladą.  
\- Znowu się na niego zagapiłeś? – jęczy Scott. – Stary, zaproś go gdzieś… Albo najlepiej od razu przeleć – dodaje przewracając oczami.  
\- Chcesz dożywotni zakaz wstępu? – pyta Stiles.  
\- Przeżyję brak kawy, jeśli nie będę przed każdą zmianą przeżywał takich dramatów… Stiles, jesteś dla mnie jak brat, ale… - zaczyna Scott.  
\- Powiem twojej mamie dlaczego trafiłeś na ostry dyżur, gdy byliśmy w akademii… Wiesz, że ona jest nadopiekuńcza i dowie się każdego pikantnego szczegółu, który zamieszczono w twojej karcie pacjenta… Każdego szczegółu dotyczącego tego jak utknęliście z Allison podczas… - grozi Stiles.  
Oczy Scotta robią się wielkie jak spodki niemal natychmiast.  
\- Ja porzucam temat, ty porzucasz temat… Jesteśmy braćmi, no nie? – pyta Stiles.  
Scott kiwa głową, a potem zabiera się za swoją kawę.

Popołudniowe zmiany ssą. Jest więcej zgłoszeń i faktycznie muszą reagować, doprowadzając do porządku upijających się po pracy gamoni. Zdarzają się małe kradzieże, których sprawcami są miejscowe dzieciaki i najgorsze jest to, że ze Scottem znają tutaj wszystkich. Beacon Hills nie jest duże, a to oznacza, że muszą do domu odwozić młodsze rodzeństwo swoich kolegów ze szkoły. Zamykać w areszcie, aby wytrzeźwieli ich wujków, ojców i dziadków. Praca w miejscu, w którym się wychowywało ssie.  
Są tego jednak dobre strony, bo najczęściej udaje im się reprymendą dotrzeć do pomniejszych wandali i nie widują ich więcej. Pijaczki zostają w domu, bo wstydzą się, że koledzy ich dzieci wtrącają ich do celi.  
Popołudniowe zmiany jednak ssą tak czy siak i nie jest to zależne od ilości interwencji, w których biorą udział.  
Przeważnie, gdy podjeżdżają do kawiarni Hale'ów tuż przed początkiem swojej pracy, ktoś jest w środku. Zamówienia są wydawane w popłochu, a kolejka niekiedy tak długa, że Cora lub Laura z uśmiechem na ustach obsługują go pomimo czekających klientów. Stiles zawsze czuje na sobie wzrok Dereka, jakby mężczyzna był niezadowolony z tego, że obaj ze Scottem są specjalnie traktowani.  
Oczywiście jeszcze niczego nigdy nie powiedział, ale sprawa jest nad wyraz jasna.  
Czasami, gdy wchodzą do środka, ktoś z rodziny akurat siedzi przy którymś ze stolików. Cała wataha wydaje się dziwna. Talia ma zwyczaj witania go z uśmiechem, podczas gdy jej mąż przeważnie obserwuje każdy krok Stilesa. Młodsze od Cory rodzeństwo, którego imion nie potrafi spamiętać, stara się mu zabrać broń lub odznakę. Jak na razie zdobyli wyłącznie latarkę, a Stiles już z przyzwyczajenia pilnuje, aby pistolet znajdował się cały czas w kaburze.  
Dzisiaj panuje najwyraźniej mniejszy ruch, bo Cora nie odrywa się od ścierania stolików. Erica uśmiecha się wrednie na jego widok i Stiles robi głębszy wdech, gdy podchodzi do lady.  
\- Zaraz przyślę Dereka – mówi jednak dziewczyna zamiast odebrać od niego zamówienie.  
Znika w części dla obsługi i zaraz potem wychodzi stamtąd Hale. Derek patrzy na niego z czymś twardym we wzroku i Stiles stara się uśmiechnąć, ale na pewno mu się to nie udaje.  
\- Jeśli nie macie czasu, mogę wpaść później – mówi, ale prawda jest taka, że jeśli nie wypiją ze Scottem teraz kawy, zostaje im tylko szlam z posterunku.  
Nie są aż tak długo policjantami, żeby im smakował.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne – odpowiada Derek i to dziwne, ale Stiles chyba po raz pierwszy słyszy jego głos z tak bliska.  
Derek po raz pierwszy chyba coś do niego powiedział. I nie wie co z tym zrobić. A to on należy do służb szybkiego reagowania.  
\- Poproszę latte i americano na wynos – mówi zatem Stiles, bo to pierwsze co przychodzi mu do głowy.  
\- Wyuczyłeś się tej formułki na pamięć? – pyta Erica, stając za nim tak blisko, że musi zdusić chęć odsunięcia się.  
Nie chce odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo faktycznie trenował. To jego kwestia. Wchodzi do kawiarni, nie rozgląda się, nie gapi, nie ślini, nie cuchnie feromonami – jak mawia Scott – i wychodzi z zamówieniem.  
\- To chyba byłoby głupie – odpowiada szczerze.  
To dobra odpowiedź. Jest prawdziwa, więc nikt nie usłyszy, że kłamie. A jednocześnie nie jest prawdziwą odpowiedzią, co jest genialne. Ojciec byłby z niego dumny, gdyby nie był szeryfem i gdyby Stiles nie stosowałby na nim tych samych metod.  
Ktoś wychodzi z pomieszczenia dla pracowników wraz z Laurą. Mężczyzna nie jest wiele starszy od nich i ma ewidentnie hale'owskie rysy twarzy. Krzywy uśmieszek, który jest przyklejony do jego ust nie wróży nic dobrego.  
\- Erica romansuje ze wszystkimi stróżami prawa, czy tylko z tymi przystojnymi? – pyta mężczyzna lekko.  
Stiles nie jest pewien do kogo skierowano to pytanie, więc po prostu obserwuje ciekawie nieznajomego. Hale'owie na pewno go znają. Zachowują się przy nim naturalnie i nie wydają się zdenerwowani. Obserwacja to pierwsza rzecz, której uczono ich w akademii.  
\- To Peter, nie przejmuj się nim. I tak wszyscy go ignorują – stwierdza Erica i odwraca się na pięcie.  
\- Och, ale nie można zignorować takiej urody – cmoka Peter i Stiles nagle czuje, że Erica i jej dogaduszki nie były niczym strasznym.  
Od mężczyzny bije coś nieprzyjemnego i niebezpiecznego. Coś co sprawia, że pilnowałby przy nim swojego drinka.  
\- Peter – warczy nagle Derek, wracając z jego zamówieniem.  
\- Och, a więc to jest Stiles – stwierdza nagle mężczyzna.  
Stiles sztywnieje, bo zdanie wypowiedziane tym tonem może świadczyć tylko o jednym. Patrzy wokół na Hale'ów, którzy patrzą z kolei na niego, a jego ciśnienie wzrasta. Zdradliwy rumieniec wpełza mu na twarz, gdy zaczyna lekko panikować. Wyciąga z portfela banknot i rzuca go na ladę, gdy zabiera zamówienie.  
Uśmiecha się jeszcze do wszystkich, gdy w uszach szumi mu krew. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszyscy to słyszą. Scott mówił mu jak bardzo czułe mają uszy, jak wiele mogą wywąchać, więc zawsze się pilnował, ale najwyraźniej to było za mało.  
Wsuwa się do samochodu bez słowa i wpycha kawę Scottowi do rąk. Musi mieć coś specyficznego we wzroku, co McCall ten jeden raz nic nie mówi, ale włącza silnik.

Następnego dnia, gdy Scott przyjeżdża po niego, Stiles stoi przed wyjściem ze swojego budynku i nerwowo stuka palcem o udo. Wsiada i zapina pasy, a jego przyjaciel zaciska mocniej dłonie na kole kierownicy.  
\- Stary…- zaczyna Scott.  
\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Nie będę cię nawet szantażował. Po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – mówi szybko i Scott dopiero teraz zerka na niego z faktycznym zmartwieniem.  
Prawie czuje wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Pojedziemy do Coffee Heaven i ja stawiam – odpowiada Scott po chwili.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiada.

Kawa z Coffee Heaven jest szlamem. Jest wstrętnym szlamem, a Scott udaje, że ją lubi. I Stiles też udaje, że ją lubi. Zastanawia się też czy przekupienie Sandy, która jest sekretarką jego ojca, aby przynosiła im kawę od Hale'ów nie jest dziecinne. A po chwili pieprzy to, bo irracjonalne zachowanie zawsze jest lepsze od szlamu z sieciówki.  
Scott wciąż obserwuje go ze zmartwieniem, aż w końcu Stiles ma dość. Siedzą od dwóch godzin zamknięci w samochodzie, czekając aż pojawi się kolejny patrol. Napad na sklep odbył się ponad cztery godziny temu, a ekipa zbierająca ślady wciąż się nie pojawiła. Nie mogli szczelnie zabezpieczyć miejsca, więc zostali uziemieni.  
I Scott patrzy na niego z wyraźną troską jak zabłąkany psiak. Odkąd został wilkołakiem bardzo dobrze wychwytywał jego emocje i Stiles mu nie zazdrości, bo musi śmierdzieć w tej chwili czymś naprawdę żałosnym.  
\- W środku był Peter. To chyba ich wuj albo kuzyn – zaczyna Stiles, wiedząc, że Scott załapie. – I wiesz… Widzę człowieka pierwszy raz na oczy, a on wie kim jestem – tłumaczy, ale do McCalla tym razem nie dociera. – Wiedział kim jestem, więc musieli mu o mnie opowiadać. Jakiemuś kuzynowi, którego nie widzieli nie wiadomo jak długo, bo nie pamiętam go z Beacon Hills w ogóle. Musieli od dawna wiedzieć, że się… - urywa. – Derek musiał wiedzieć, że się nim interesuję. Pewnie czuł te feromony albo to jak moje serce przyspieszało na jego widok – ciągnie dalej Stiles.  
\- Stary… - zaczyna Scott.  
\- Słuchaj. Jest okej. To nie tak, że to pierwszy raz. Pamiętasz całą sprawę z Lydią, ale ona przynajmniej powiedziała mi, że nie jest mną zainteresowana – tłumaczy Stiles i po raz pierwszy zamiast czuć do siebie żal i zażenowanie, jest wściekły. – A ten palant pewnie opowiadał całej swojej rodzinie o chudym, małym człowieczku, który jest tak zakochany w nim, że nie potrafi dwóch zdań do kupy złożyć – sarka. - Wiesz, to nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Jego cała rodzina zachowywała się dziwie. Pewnie mieli świetny ubaw – dodaje.  
Scott otwiera szeroko usta i patrzy na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Chyba żartujesz? – pyta McCall. – Kim on myśli, że jest? Jesteś świetny, jesteś tak wspaniały, że poślubiłbym cię, gdybyś nie był moim bratem, wiesz… - tłumaczy.  
Stiles parska, bo to takie scottowe, że wszystko nagle wraca do normy. No może oprócz wstrętnego szlamu, który popijają.  
Coś dziwnego rozpala go od środka i to trochę złość, która jednak zaczyna przygasać, więc uśmiecha się do Scotta ostatni raz i podnosi rękę, aby ten przybił mu piątkę, gdy zauważa ich zmienników.  
Zmiana nareszcie dobiega końca.

Nocne zmiany są najmniej lubiane przez policjantów i Stiles wie nawet dlaczego. Pozostali mają rodziny, do których mogą wrócić, a oni ze Scottem po prostu kładą się spać w pustych mieszkaniach. A przynajmniej dopóki Allison nie wróci z prawie rocznego stażu w Europie.  
Obaj siedzą w samochodzie nasłuchując policyjnego radia, ale noc jak do tej pory była spokojna. Parrish i Boyd zawieźli na posterunek dwóch rozbrajających pijaczków. Jego ojciec na pewno nie jest zadowolony, bo stary Lahey ma tendencje do naprawdę głośnego wyrażania swojego niezadowolenia.  
\- Do wszystkich patroli w okolicy. Zgłoszono zagłuszanie ciszy nocnej przy Forest Lane 14 – odzywa się nagle w ich radiu.  
\- Tu Stilinski i McCall, przejmujemy. Będziemy tam za cztery minuty – melduje dyspozytorce.  
\- To zwykłe zgłoszenie z sąsiedztwa, ale bądźcie ostrożni – odpowiada kobieta znudzonym głosem.  
Jej najwyraźniej też przydałaby się kawa.  
Scott za ich szkolnych czasów nie był dobrym kierowcą, ale wszystko zmieniło ugryzienie, więc to on przeważnie siedzi za kółkiem. Stiles zresztą lepiej radzi sobie z nagabywującymi w nocy prostytutkami. Scottie pomimo tego, że nabrał mięśni przez lata wciąż był tym nieśmiałym chłopakiem, który nie potrafił rozmawiać z dziewczynami. Stiles wątpił czy McCall byłby zdolny zaciągnąć do łóżka nawet opłaconą z góry prostytutkę, a to wiele o nim mówiło. Chłopaki na posterunku żartowali z niego niejednokrotnie, ale fakty były bolesne. Ilość zapachów, które te dziewczyny nosiły na sobie, była przytłaczająca czasem nawet dla ludzkiego nosa. Co przeżywał wilkołak – Stiles nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.  
Kiedy podjeżdżają pod wskazany adres od razu wiedzą, że coś jest nie tak. Dom jest w środku pieprzonego lasu i chociaż faktycznie wydobywa się z niego muzyka, nie ma szans, aby ktokolwiek się na to skarżył. Po prostu w promieniu dobrych trzech kilometrów nie ma żadnego innego budynku mieszkalnego.  
\- Fałszywe zgłoszenie – melduje Stiles. – Znajdźcie tego dowcipnisia. Pójdę sprawdzić na wszelki wypadek czy wszystko w porządku – mówi do gruszki.  
\- Okej, Stilinski. Odmeldujcie się za chwilę – odpowiada kobieta.  
Stiles wyciąga ze schowka krótkofalówkę i wzdycha.  
\- To formalność – oznajmia Scottowi.  
\- Chyba urodziny. Będę cię kochał, jeśli wyłudzisz ciasto – rzuca jego przyjaciel.  
\- To łapówka – stwierdza Stiles i puszcza mu oko.  
\- To zadośćuczynienie – odbija piłeczkę Scott.  
Stiles śmieje się krótko, bo nie ma nic bardziej stereotypowego niż glina wyłudzający po domach słodycze. Jego ojciec prawie się tak nabawił miażdżycy. Potem Stiles przeszedł po sąsiadach i wytłumaczył im, że owoce też się sprawdzają, a staruszek Stilinski przestał być najszczęśliwszym szeryfem w okręgu.  
\- A twoja mama mówiła, że niczego dobrego cię nie nauczę – rzuca jeszcze Stiles, gdy wysiada z radiowozu.  
Pokonuje po dwa stopnie na raz i zatrzymuje się dopiero przed drzwiami na których wypalony jest dziwny symbol. Widział go już wcześniej na pewno, ale jest środek nocy, a on nie pił normalnej kawy od tygodnia. Puka nie mając zbyt wielkich nadziei na to, że zostanie usłyszany. Ktokolwiek imprezuje w środku – wie jak to robić.  
Muzyka jednak cichnie, a drzwi uchylają się lekko. Kiedy Talia Hale uśmiecha się do niego ciepło na chwilę głupieje.  
\- Dobry wieczór pani, jestem posterunkowy Stilinski. Zostaliśmy wezwani w związku z zakłócaniem ciszy nocnej – mówi pospiesznie standardową formułkę. – To rutynowa kontrola i jestem pewien, że dorwiemy żartownisia…  
Drzwi otwierają się szerzej, gdy pojawia się z nich Laura i marszczy brwi na jego widok.  
\- Derek! To do ciebie! – krzyczy kobieta. – Potem załatwisz to z Peterem – dodaje już ciszej, a Stiles stoi jak sparaliżowany, bo coraz więcej Hale'ów pojawia się na ganku.  
Nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo, bo przeważnie widział ich pojedynczo. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że wataha jest tak wielka.  
\- Przepraszamy za kłopoty. Peter ma tendencje do nieprzewidzianych zachowań – zaczyna Talia.  
\- Ummm… Proszę mu powiedzieć, że takie zgłoszenia to nie żarty – mówi słabo Stiles, wycofując się z ganku.  
Słyszy trzask drzwi samochodu i Scott nagle jest przy nim.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Posterunkowy McCall – przedstawia się jego przyjaciel i rozgląda się wokół z rozszerzonymi nozdrzami.  
Talia przygląda mu się ciekawie, ale nie robi nic, żeby jakoś dać mu znać, że obcy wilkołak nie jest mile widziany na jej terytorium.  
\- W jak najlepszym. Właśnie wracałem do samochodu – oznajmia mu Stiles pospiesznie. – Najwyraźniej Peter… Hale? – pyta, bo nie zna nazwiska mężczyzny. Talia kiwa twierdząco głową. – Więc pan Hale uznał za dowcipne zgłoszenie o zakłócaniu ciszy nocnej. Będę musiał prosić, aby pan Hale stawił się jutro rano na posterunku w celu złożenia wyjaśnień – dodaje.  
Kątem oka zauważa, że Erica przepycha się do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Dereka, który wcale nie wygląda na szczęśliwego.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo za mojego brata – zaczyna Talia i Stiles czuje, że to nie w porządku, że kobieta czuje się odpowiedzialna za wszystko. – Mogłabym zaprosić na kawałek ciasta? Wiem, że jest późno, ale mój syn ma urodziny, a skoro jesteście już tutaj… - urywa.  
\- To łapówka – stwierdza Scott z czymś ostatecznym w głosie.  
\- To zadośćuczynienie – odpowiada kobieta, co tylko potwierdza, że słyszała ich rozmowę w samochodzie.  
\- Musimy zbierać się… - zaczyna Scott mimo wszystko.  
\- To zajmie tylko chwilę – wtrąca Talia.  
Stiles ma ochotę przewrócić oczami, bo Scott odmawiający ciasta jest tak abstrakcyjnym stworzeniem jak wampir ze świecącą skórą. Pewne rzeczy po prostu w naturze się nie przydarzają. Ewolucja czuwa.  
Scott kapituluje, bo prawda jest taka, że w Beacon Hills wszyscy policjanci zapraszani są do domów. Cholerny zwyczaj, który wprowadzono nie wiadomo kiedy. Piekielnie przydatny, gdy chodziło o faktyczne interwencje domowe, bo dzięki takim wizytom bardzo często wyłapywali zarzewia faktycznych konfliktów domowych.  
Talia uśmiecha się lekko, gdy gestem zagania wszystkie dzieciaki do środka i przepuszcza przed sobą Scotta. Stiles robi krok do przodu i niemal od razu natrafia na Ericę. W zasadzie nawet czuje ulgę, bo zawsze lepsza ona niż Peter.  
\- Nie smakuje ci już nasza kawa? Byliśmy pewni, że jesteś chory… - zaczyna kobieta. – Gdybyś dał mi swój adres albo numer telefonu nie musielibyśmy się martwić – dodaje. – Zresztą nieważne. Derek ma urodziny! – wykrzykuje nagle Erica z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
Derek nie wygląda na totalnie uradowanego. Stoi na ganku tak samo jak zawsze stał za ladą i zdaje się szukać drogi ucieczki. W zasadzie Stiles zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym czy czasem nie zagalopował się we wnioskach. Laura, Cora i Talia zawsze były dla niego miłe. To Erica zawsze stanowiła problem nagabując go bez przerwy. Naciskając. Możliwe, że to ona siłą próbowała wyswatać Dereka i dlatego zawsze wyglądał na zirytowanego. To w zasadzie wyjaśniało jeszcze więcej.  
\- Więc… - zaczyna Stiles, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Powinniśmy chyba wejść do środka – dodaje, ale Derek niemal natychmiast staje mu na drodze.  
Mężczyzna przygryza wargę, gdy patrzy na niego.  
\- Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać tutaj? – pyta Derek.  
Jest tak skrępowany, że Stiles zaczyna coraz bardziej wierzyć w teorię numer dwa. Nie chce też przechodzić tej rozmowy na innych warunkach niż swoje. Przeżył kilka randek w ciemno, ustawianych spotkań i tak dalej. Dostał wszystkie możliwe kosze w swoim życiu i po prostu chce załatwić to szybko.  
\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć, więc totalnie nie musimy o tym rozmawiać… nigdy, najlepiej nigdy – mówi Stiles z pewnością w głosie. – Nigdy to jest świetny czas – dodaje.  
Derek mruga lekko zaskoczony i to przyjemne widzieć, że nie jest wiecznie wściekły.  
\- Scott i tak jest mi winien jakiś milion kubków kawy – ciągnie dalej, a między brwiami mężczyzny pojawia się zmarszczka.  
\- Nie przychodziłeś przeze mnie – stwierdza Derek grobowym tonem.  
Stiles nie bardzo wie jak odpowiedzieć, bo cholera, ale wilkołaki słyszą każde kłamstwo. To chyba nie jest konieczne, bo Hale robi kwaśną minę, gdy mówi:  
\- Nikt nic już ci nie powie. Porozmawiam z Ericą. Przychodź normalnie po swoją kawę. Kiedy chcesz – rzuca Derek dziwnym tonem i w oczach Stiles pojawiają się ostrzegawcze lampki.  
\- A więc opcja numer jeden – mówi do siebie Stiles i Derek obserwuje go teraz z zainteresowaniem. – I jestem pewien, że wujek Peter przywiódł nas tutaj też specjalnie – ciągnie dalej i naprawdę nie czuje się dobrze.  
Derek spuszcza wzrok jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, co wcale nie pomaga.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się świetnie – dodaje Stiles z goryczą w głosie. – Scott! Wychodzimy! – mówi na tyle głośno, żeby McCall wiedział, że kieruje to specjalnie do niego.  
Derek wygląda na lekko ogłuszonego, zdezorientowanego – używając lepszego słowa.  
\- Bawiliśmy? – pyta mężczyzna nie rozumiejąc. – Chciałem… - zaczyna, ale urywa. A potem bierze głębszy wdech.  
\- Jedyne co mnie obchodzi to twoje przeprosiny – oznajmia mu Stiles i cholera, ale dlaczego Scott nie wychodzi.  
\- Nie będę przepraszał za Ericę – odpowiada Derek niemal natychmiast.  
\- I uważasz, że nie masz za co przepraszać sam? Za zwabienie mnie tutaj? Za opowiadanie o mnie swojej rodzinie? – pyta, a Derek zaczyna się chyba czerwienić. – Tak myślałem. Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się wyśmienicie, bo nie zamierzam dawać wam więcej satysfakcji – powtarza.  
Oczy Dereka robią się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- My nie… ja nie… - jąka się mężczyzna. – Nie jestem dobry w… - znowu nie kończy i wzdycha z irytacją najwyraźniej wściekły na siebie.  
Stiles nie bardzo wie co się dzieje, ale w jednej chwili stoi na cholernym ganku Hale'ów, a w drugiej Derek dociska go do płaskiej powierzchni drzwi i całuje. A potem wdycha zapach ze złączenia jego karku i ramienia.  
Stiles dyszy i nie wie jak długo faktycznie trwał pocałunek.  
\- Lubię cię. Chciałem zaprosić cię na moje urodziny, ale Peter zepsuł wszystko – tłumaczy Derek. – Pachniesz tak dziwnie. Zażywasz leki…  
\- Na ADHD – wtrąca Stiles usłużnie.  
\- Nie mogłem wyczuć czy jesteś zainteresowany – ciągnie Derek jak w transie, pokrywając jego szyję tymi małymi pocałunkami, które sprawiają, że palce podwijają mu się w butach.  
Ktoś chrząka nagle i Stiles widzi kątem oka Scotta.  
\- Zbieramy się do pracy – rzuca McCall, jakby to była najsensowniejsza rzecz na świecie. – Obyś zabrał od niego numer telefonu. Zdzwonicie się rano – dodaje.  
Stiles jest trochę półprzytomny, gdy wsuwa się na siedzenie pasażera i dopiero po chwili odkrywa, że Cora siedzi z tyłu.  
\- Co ona tu robi? – pyta zdezorientowany.  
\- Zrobi nam kawę, prawdziwą kawę – rzuca Scott nie kryjąc podekscytowania.


End file.
